


Boku no Hero League☆POP!!

by TheFoolXXII_Max_X



Series: My Hero League [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Bromance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Hurt, Kissing, Mistletoe, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolXXII_Max_X/pseuds/TheFoolXXII_Max_X
Summary: A collection of one-shots long and short. Fluff, humor, angst, AUs, etc. are all here! I'll even take suggestions if I am convinced.





	1. Halloween Costume

****

**Cover for Boku no Hero League ☆ POP!! by me**

* * *

 

**Happy Halloween! Who can guess my costume references?**

**Timeline: Since this is a Halloween one-shot, it takes places sometime after the U.A. Cultural Festival arc. However, there is no way I'm spoiling my own series.**

* * *

Izuku struggled to get his hair standing up. The rest had been slicked back with half a jar of gel.

"Come on, come on... there!" he exclaimed in triumph. His victory was short-lived though when he saw the results of his efforts in the mirror. Instead of two stalks forming a victorious "V", he had short twisted bunny ears.

"Aw man..." he groaned. This would have to do since he couldn't be late for class.

* * *

"Hey Deku! Nice costume!" Ochaco complimented. Izuku smiled, embarrassed. "Thank you, Uraraka. You look nice, too!"

Ochaco was dressed up as a wizard. She had a floppy pointed hat with a face designed through stitching and buttons, a short red dress with gold highlights, and a black cloak with golden borders. She also had on orange boots and wore a black thigh sock on her left leg while her right one was covered in bandages.

"Midoriya! Uraraka! Hurry before the bell rings!" Tenya called from the classroom.

Tenya was dressed up as a demon butler. He wore an elegant Victorian-style black suit and white gloves. He even put red contact lenses in.

The moment the two stepped through the door. Izuku was greeted by a "The fuck Deku!?".

"K-Kacchan! Guess we had the same idea, huh?" the teen nervously said. The blonde growled. Like Izuku, Katsuki had on an All Might hoodies but had the yellow hood up. 

"Come one, man. Someone else was bound to dress up as All Might," Eijiro said.

Eijiro worse a black open vest, revealing his bare chest. He had on baggy white pants and black cloth wrapped around his waist held up with a brown leather belt. He wore black sandals and a white scarf with scale designs. He also had a red emblem painted on his right shoulder.

"Shut up Shitty Hair!" shouted Katsuki.

Aizawa strolled into the classroom and made his way to the front. "Alright everyone, settle down."

All his students turned to face him. "Just one announcement today. Tonight the school will host a Halloween event. You can go from classroom to classroom to ask for candy." As the teens grew excited, Aizawa said, "Settle down. We still have a school day to get through."

* * *

Izuku walked alongside Ochaco and Tenya down the hall. All three had bags filled halfway with a varied sort of candies.

"This is so fun! And it's great to see so many cool Halloween costumes," Ochaco said.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but it's surprising how few heroes there are. I'm a little embarrassed..."

"Hello, Mr. Deku!" The trio looked to where the small voice came from. There stood Eri who was dressed in a well-put-together costume. She wore a white capelet with a furry collar, a pink blouse, a frilly white skirt, thigh-high socks, and pink doll shoes. She had a black ribbon styled into a small bow in her hair which was fashioned into pigtails. They each were adorned with three large blue beads. She had four horns on the side of her head. The larger pair curled up, and the smaller pair curled down and backward. She also had a thin lavender tail with a fuzzy bulb at the end.

"Aww~! You're so cute!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Yeah, super cute Eri," Izuku agreed.

"Your costume is very well-done," Tenya complimented.

Eri smiled shyly. "Thank you though I didn't make it."

Izuku looked around behind her in confusion. "Hey Eri, are you trick-or-treating alone or is Aizawa-sensei with you?" he asked.

She shook her little head. "No, actually it's-"

"Eri-chan, don't run ahead. I don't want you getting lost again."

Izuku and the others' attention went to the person who walked around the corner. The two stared at each other before Ochaco jokingly poked Izuku in the side.

"Well, you've found another hero, Deku!"

Bruce wore a long-sleeved black top, pants, and boots. He wore a dark gray wool scarf and yellow goggles resting on his forehead. He also wore his yellow utility belt around his waist.

"Sorry Mr. Batman," Eri said. She walked over to him and held onto his pant leg. "Mr. Batman is taking me trick-or-treating. He also made my costume." She looked up at the teen. "Can I go ahead? I promise to wait at the end of the hall."

Bruce nodded. "Alright, make sure not to run too fast."

Eri smiled and hurried to the nearest door. Izuku then noticed something.

"Hey, Wayne, why don't you have a bag?" 

Bruce turned to the other teen. "I don't really like sweets. I'm just looking after Eri-chan."

Ochaco giggled. "Aww, you really care about her so much. It's so cute," she cooed.

Bruce quickly turned away and buried his face in his scarf. Izuku swore his cheeks were red.

"Don't be silly. It's just the considerate thing to do," he replied.

_He is an absolute tsundere,_ Izuku and Tenya both thought.

"Anyway, I have to get back to Eri-chan," Bruce said as he began walking away to the little girl. "Happy Halloween you three," he called over his shoulder.

The trio smiled after him.

"Happy Halloween."


	2. Right Place, Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Where a certain meeting went a little differently.

**Warning: Attempted Suicide**

* * *

_"Take a leap of faith off the rooftop and pray you get a Quirk in your next life!"_

Izuku sniffled and frantically wiped away at his tears. How could Kacchan say something like that? He could take the name-calling and physical bullying but to be told he'd be better off dead? It was as if everything came crashing down around him.

Izuku hiccuped and looked down. He stood out on the edge of the school's roof, and his hands held onto the railing behind him.

_"What can you even do? You're Quirkless!"_

_"Stupid Deku! Still trying to play the hero?"_

_"Useless!"_

More tears flowed down the boy's cheek and dripped off his chin to the ground stories below.

Kacchan was right. He was useless. He couldn't do anything and was just in people's way. Maybe with this, he could actually do something. But most of all, he just wanted everything to stop. He wanted to stop hurting.

He let go and prepared to feel the wind in his hair. To feel gravity pull him down and to feel his bones shatter upon impact.

...

Only... he didn't feel any pain. He registered he was still breathing, and he felt he was leaning but something was keeping him up. He then registered feeling something gripping his wrist.

Izuku opened his eyes. Green met blue. He stared at the other boy. He had short black hair, icy blue eyes, and was dressed in the same school uniform. Izuku saw he was holding onto his wrist while his other hand was secured around the railing and his feet planted against the roof's edge.

After staring for what felt like hours, the blue-eyed teen finally asked, "What the hell... are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that comment Katuski said to Izuku put him way up on my "Hateable Anime Bastards" list. Even if that was the idea, let's just say suicide is something I never want to joke about or casually reference.


	3. Invisible Girl and Blank Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by SW11037.

Toru sat her desk. She rested her head on her hands. She couldn't help but think about how she didn't stand out at all on the news report about the USJ attack. Toru knew she had to work hard to stand apart from her peers. But she had no clue as to how to do so. Her Quirk wasn't flashy per se like Izuku's or Bakugo's. Then she remembered something before the bus ride to the USJ and sprung up straight in her seat. There was a way for her to be flashy! And she knew just who could help her!

* * *

Vic walked down the hall after school. He didn't look away from his phone when a "Hey!" came from behind him. Then he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. 

"Hey there! I've been looking all over the school for you!" exclaimed Toru. Vic turned to her. "Is there something you need?" he asked.

Toru seemingly nodded. "Mmhm! You're just the person who can help me! Are you free right now?" Vic nodded. "Great! Let's get going!" she said as she began tugging the other teen along by his arm. "Hold on, where are we going?" Vic calmly asked. "Just the workout room. By the way, I'm Toru Hagakure!" the girl introduced herself. Vic stared before replying, "My name is Vic Sage."

* * *

Ojiro wasn't sure to make of this. He had spotted Toru at the end of the hall and before he could call out to her, she ran ahead out of his view. When she returned, Toru was dragging another boy with her. Ojiro could see he had short black hair with long bangs that covered the right side of his face. Only he didn't have a face. Then it clicked. This was the guy who was talking to Toru before the ride to the USJ. He was in Class 0-JL. 

What was Toru doing with him?

Ojiro ran to the end of the hall but the two had already turned the corner and were gone.

* * *

The next day, Ojiro sat at his desk tensely. Toru hadn't arrived yet, and he was contemplating asking her why she was with that JL student. They had only shared one conversation before.

Hey Ojiro, you alright? You seem kinda stiff," Kaminari said. The tailed boy looked up at his classmate, surprised. "Oh, it's nothing special. Just... thinking."

"You're thinking about Hagakure and the guy from Class 0-JL, right?" Mineta asked. Ojiro looked down at him, even more surprised. "How did you guess that?"

"Because I went back to the workout room's locker room since I forget something, and overheard them together." The grape-haired imp was becoming excited and a trail of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. "God, you should have heard the hot conversation they had!"

"What!? What did they say?!" Kaminari demanded as he rushed over. Other classmates also grew interested and began to form a crowd. Mineta wiped away his drool. "Okay, it started like this..."

* * *

_"Take off your shirt."_

_Mineta froze at the boys' locker room door. He had come in to retrieve his sneakers and was just about to leave when he heard the faceless boy's voice. He knew the only other person present was Toru. He moved to press his ear to the door. It still acted as a filter so he could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation._

_"I see... may I... these are very soft..." the boy said. Mineta could feel himself starting to tremble._

_"... is it okay if I..." came Toru's voice, "... wow... so thick!" Mineta swore his blood pressure shot up. "... really hard, too..." Toru said._

_"... can extend further..." said the boy. Steam was practically wafting from Mineta's head._

_"Okay, bye!" Toru said, and Mineta heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly ducked to hide._

* * *

The crowd was silent. Mineta had a lewd grin as he stared at their faces. Ojiro was arguably the most mortified.

"Holy crap," Kaminari said, his cheeks red. "Hagakure and that guy were getting it down in the training room?"

"I-I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding," a red-faced Izuku piped up.

"R-Right!" an equally blushing Ochaco agreed. "Hagakure wouldn't do something like that!"

"Indeed! We shouldn't jump to conclusions about our classmates," Tenya said.

"Still, what else could they have been talking about?" Eijiro asked. There was no answer.

"Ojiro, if you want to make your move on Hagakure, you'd better do it soon," Mineta said. The blonde looked at his classmate. "M-make my move? What do you mean?"

"The competition between you and him is basically non-existent!" the short boy exclaimed.  "He came in to change out of his gym uniform, and he is jacked! His school uniform completely covers up his muscles!"

Mina then perked up. "Ah! I just remembered! I'm pretty sure I saw Hagakure with him at a cafe yesterday. Did he have black hair and no face?"

When Mineta nodded, Mina grew more excited. "It was him then! I saw them sitting outside the cafe with drinks. It looked like a date!"

Ochaco looked at the pink girl. "Really!? Are you sure?"

"That can't be possible!" Ojiro exclaimed. He was blushing and had a nervous frown. "Hagakure met him only a few days ago. No way they're dating!"

"Kero, Ojiro-chan," Tsuyu began, "can you be certain that they haven't met before coming to U.A.?" She had her finger to her lip. "Seems to me that they're getting along."

As the blonde just sat stunned, the other girls got into a discussion.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Hagakure went out with him. Compared to him, Ojiro's kinda... plain. No offense," Mina said.

"Well, he does give off an... enigmatic feeling," Kyoka said.

"I'm not sure. Hagakure's never mentioned a boyfriend before. Though the year just started a while ago," Ochaco said.

"Still, I could see Hagakure dating him. Even if he isn't one of his class's pretty boys," said Mina.

Tsuyu tilted her head. "What do you mean, Ashido-chan?"

The pink girl turned to her. "I only got a brief glance, but I could see three pretty boys in Class 0-JL. Wayne, the guy with red and white hair, and that cowboy," she counted off her fingers. She turned back to Ojiro. "In fact, most of Class 0-JL's guys could be boyfriend material on their looks alone."

Before Ojiro could respond, Toru came in with a loud, "Good morning, everyone!". She began talking to the girls, who did not bring up their previous discussion. Ojiro eyed the invisible girl nervously.  _I'll ask her after school._

* * *

Toru quickly packed her bag after the final bell rang. She didn't want to keep Vic waiting.

"Uh... Hagakure..." She turned to see Ojiro. "Um, can I talk to you about something?"

"Ojiro," she hesitated a bit, "Sorry, but I have to meet up with someone. We can talk tomorrow," she said and quickly ran off. Ojiro looked on after her. He felt bad about not trusting his classmate, but he just had to be certain. He followed after her.

* * *

Ojiro crept close to the training room door and gingerly placed his ear to it.

"... I don't know if I can do this..." Toru's voice sounded strained. 

"Come one, it isn't hard. You're just got to do it once," came a clearly male voice. Ojiro tensed up, his tail rigid.

"Mmm!... It's... too hard...!" Toru whined.

"It's fine, just take it easy."

"I... can't...!"

Ojiro couldn't take it anymore. He burst through the door, and he was ready to fight.

"Hagakure!"

The invisible girl was hanging from the pull-up bar with the blank-faced boy standing in front of her. Both were clothed in the U.A. gym uniforms.

"Oh, Ojiro? What are you doing here?" Toru asked as she dropped to the floor.

"I, um... " the blonde said nervously while the two other teens stared at him. "I, ah, heard from Mineta you guys had an... interesting conversation yesterday, so I just... wanted to make sure you were... safe."

Toru and the other boy exchanged glances, and she asked, "Why wouldn't I be safe?"

Ojiro blushed. "Mineta said in the conversation he said something about... something being... very soft... and you said he had something... very thick." Ojiro's face was beet red.

The two just stared before Toru perked up. "Oh! We were examining each other's hero costumes. Sage said my gloves were soft and suggested I add grips to the fingers and palms to help with grabbing and holding things. His costume had metal wristbands with wires that extend long distances," she explained.

Ojiro's face cooled, but he was still embarrassed. "Oh, but then why did he ask you to take off your shirt?"

"Sage was trying to help me develop a technique to bend light through my body," Toru said.

Then Sage spoke up. "I see no reason that there should be concern over me seeing Hagakure without her shirt." Ojiro looked at him strangely. 

"But... she's a girl. You're a guy."

The teen nodded. "Yes, however, she's invisible, so I can't see anything." Ojiro continued staring at him.

"But you're basically looking at a half-naked girl."

Sage shrugged. "We're all teenagers. It'd be stranger if I haven't seen a picture of a naked woman by now."

Now Toru was staring at the teen alongside Ojiro.

 _Did he just admit to looking at porn?_ Ojiro thought, his cheeks reddening.

"Anyway!" Toru said with a small bounce. "We've agreed to help each other train for the Sports Festival! Since you're here, do you want to join us Ojiro? We'll all go out for smoothies later!"

The tailed boy broke from his stupor and answered, "Um, alright!"


	4. Mistletoe Kiss(es)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistletoe hanging. Three individuals underneath.

Bruce pushed the front door of the dorms open with his foot. He, Clark, and Diana had been placed on grocery shopping duty and had to go out and get the ingredients and supplies needed to cook the Christmas dinner. And since the dorm was the residence of 20 still-growing teens with one that could eat three times his body weight in one sitting, they had many bags to carry. Luckily Clark and Diana used the superstrength granted by their Quirks so they managed to get everything in one trip.

"Finally! I'm sure my nose has frostbite," Clark said. He had a red scarf wrapped around his lower face, but it had slid down a bit. He couldn't fix it because his arms were preoccupied with groceries.

Diana shook snow off her boots. "I didn't know the snow would get  _that_ deep. I can feel coldness in my toes." 

Bruce shook his head to get snow off his hat. It was a present from Aizawa-sensei. It was a black cap with a yellow fluff ball on the top and little cat ears (though Bruce insisted that they were bat ears).

The trio made their way to the kitchen through the common room. Their classmates were sprawled on the couches watching a silly holiday special anime. Something about a little red panda with a passion for metal karaoke. Shayera turned her head to them. "Hey, guys! Need a hand with those?"

Clark smiled if how his eyes turned up was any indication. "It's alright. We've got this." The trio made it to the kitchen area and placed the bags on the counter. As they began walking back to the front door in order to drop off their boots, they noticed their classmates eyeing them, giggling and snickering. Even individuals like J'onn, Arthur, and Jason were acting sly. The teens paused and looked at their classmates confused. "What's so funny?" Bruce finally asked. 

Wally fully turned towards them with the sweetest smile on his face. He then slowly pointed to the air above them. Bruce, Clark, and Diana craned their necks to look up at the ceiling. There, pinned above them, was a mistletoe. They quickly snapped their heads back to look at the other teens. They were all now openly smiling at them. "Well, you know what to do," Hal said. Clark and Diana blushed heavily while Bruce just looked irritated. "Seriously you guys? This is silly. Besides all three of us are under it. This isn't going to work," Bruce said.

"Come on Wayne, where's your holiday spirit?" Shayera asked as she leaned on the back of the couch. "Yeah, it's just a kiss. Or two kisses, I should say!" laughed Oliver. "It's a tradition. You can't back out of it," said Dinah. "Yeah. Y'all ain't goin' shy now?" Greg teased, his eyebrow quirked. Now everyone was chuckling again.

Bruce's cheeks were turning the faintest of pink. "T-There's no law saying we have to go through with this. We're just-!"

Bruce felt the flaps of his hat lift up and two pairs of lips peck his cheeks. Bruce's cheeks turned rosy red, and it spread to his ears. He stood there as shocked as the rest of 0-JL while Clark and Diana continued awkwardly kissing him, their own faces bright pink. Soon they parted and after regaining some control of his legs, Bruce tugged his hat over his face and scurried away to the front door.

Diana's blush covered her entire face, disappearing into her hairline. Clark's blush reached across his nose, and he was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up a bit and meet his classmates' stunned expressions. He started feeling defensive. "H-Hey, what's with the looks? You guys were pushing us!" he exclaimed. The other teens exchanged glances and looked back at the duo.

"Um, Kent," Nathaniel said, "Why didn't you and Wayne just kiss Prince?"

Clark's jaw dropped in realization, and he quickly wrapped his scarf around his face and hurried away. Diana's blush deepened, and she burrowed into the collar of her coat and followed after Clark. All their classmates remained seated in awkward silence except for the television. The trio wasn't seen for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late Christmas one-shot to all. And no, I don't ship Batman and Superman. Not that I'm bashing on people who do, it's just not for me. I'm choosing to make Bruce and Clark's relationship a very close bromance.


	5. Elseworld: Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU: A traveler finds a treasure among tragedy.

The stars twinkled in the sky which was a mix of purples and blues. The full moon shone down on the lone rider rushing through the meadow. The wind blew the horse's mane and his rider's hair back. The man hoped to get to the next town before daybreak.

It had been a full five years since Bruce Wayne and the other 7 had saved the capital of Elseworld and been declared heroes of the island nation. They had split up after the ordeal since they all had their own paths to follow. Still, Bruce would run into one or two of his friends during his travels. They would catch up over a meal and a drink or two, then part ways again. Last friend he happened upon was Wally. The young Dragonkin was following a lead on other hybrids like him.

Bruce jerked his head from his thoughts and yanked the reins to stop his horse. He recognized the strong metallic smell wafting in the air. He followed the scent, and his eyes fell on a small settlement in the distance. Bruce urged his horse in its direction, and they took off at a medium speed.

They slowed as they reached the broken gate of the village. The hanging sign read "Gray" and the rest was gone with the broken off part of the sign. The smell of blood was almost overpowering. "Fresh..." Bruce murmured to himself. He hopped off the black stallion and secured him to some wooden fencing. "I won't take long Ace," he said as he patted his horse's nose. The man then walked slowly the main dirt road. There was absolute silence in the air. There wasn't even the sound of night-time animals or livestock. He past by broken structures, torn clothes, and other bits of debris. There was one thing they all had in common. Blood splatters dotted them. It was no mystery of its origin.

Bruce remained stone-faced and didn't dare look at the corpses littering the ground. The metallic scent tickled his nose and the soaked ground squished under his boots. Soon he was reaching the end of the market area and was about to enter where all the families lived. He just stood there. Bruce could already see the bodies. Some laid in front of or halfway through the doors of their homes. Others laid in the street. Bruce could see adults lying dead over children like they had tried shielding them only for both to be skewered. The young man sighed. "There is no point. Everyone had been killed. Likely the work of bandits." He turned to walk back when he picked up a sound. It was barely audible, but it was there. The soft crying of a child.

Bruce hurried down the street, pausing to pinpoint the sound's location. Eventually, he came to a broken, bloodstained door. He gently pushed it open causing an eerie creak to echo in the house. The moon provided enough light for him to see the body of a woman on the floor. She had a deep gash in her back and looked as if she had been reaching for something in her last moments. Bruce heard a soft sob, and he followed the woman's outstretched hand to the bed. The blanket had slid off, creating a curtain over the bottom. He slowly walked over to the bed. The young man kneeled down and gently pushed the blanket aside. Bruce stared.

The child couldn't be more than a newborn. He had a dusting of black hair, and his little eyes were squeezed shut. Tears streamed down his reddened cheeks as he continued to cry. Bruce felt a pang of empathy in his heart. "Poor little one..." Without any thought, he hesitantly reached towards the baby and nearly flinched when the baby grabbed his finger. The baby gripped Bruce's finger with his chubby little hand and seemed to calm down. Still stunned, Bruce reached his other hand out and slowly lifted the baby up to his chest, blue blanket and all. The child nuzzled against the golden family crest embroidered on his black vest as if seeking out warmth and comfort. As he calmed down further and his tears stopped, the little one opened his eyes. Bruce stared into baby blue orbs. The baby gurgled a bit before drifting off to sleep, exhausted from crying and content in the man's warmth.

Bruce stared, still shocked before his expression melted into a gentle smile. "Hello, little one. It seems you're all alone now." He tenderly stroked his knuckles on the baby boy's cheek, and he cooed in response. "Well, don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you have a happy, rich life." The former king swaddled his child snugly.

"Yes... my little Rich... Gray... son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place in a Fantasy AU similar to My Hero Academia's 2nd ending. I know it's strange that the first one-shot of this AU is this, but I just watched Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms and just had to write this. Anyway, enjoy this bit of Batdad and Baby Robin because it is possibly the only bit you're ever getting.

**Author's Note:**

> So Boku no Hero League☆POP!! is meant to be my equivalent to Boku no Hero Academia SMASH!!. And if you're wondering the ☆POP!! means nothing. I just thought it was cute. So as said above, I will take suggestions if I think they are good and fun to write. However, I will not take smutty or lemon requests. I like reading them but utterly suck at writing them.


End file.
